


Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

by scones_and_constellations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, How Do I Tag, I’m sorry, Kind of Aromantic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scones_and_constellations/pseuds/scones_and_constellations
Summary: All she feels is emptiness, and all he wants is for his sunshine to feel better.





	Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this so just enjoy this short work I wrote at the height of my angsty feelings. Any nice comments would completely make my day! Constructive criticism is totally welcome though if you are nice about it (though I’ll probably beat myself up about it). I hope everyone finds their sunshine.

“I love you”

 

Nothing, the dull ache courses through her veins as she freezes in place. She lowers her gaze to the ground and bites her tongue as she tries to suppress the water spilling from behind her eyelids. The guilt creeps into her being like the monsters creep into the dark of her mind at night. Love doesn’t quite fit into her body, and her heart is made of stone. 

 

When they made her they were quick to forget the touch of love, whose absence has caused her agony. “I’m not worthy of love” she wants to scream back, the sentence ingrained into her mind by the poisonous spiders crawling into her brain. She spends her time longing and wishing and wanting. But anything outside of the cell she has locked herself in sends jolts of icy fear into her mind until she is numb again. She listens to love songs in the dark and cries because her heart won’t beat, feeling pathetic and worthless. “If only I had a heart” she wistfully says and falls to the floor as sobs shake her body. Curling up on the floor, she surrenders herself as warm arms pull her close to them.

 

“It’ll be okay, love” the voice whispers as they rock her in their arms.

“All I feel is emptiness” she dully responds. 

 

There is no harshness to her words, no grief, no life. Pain and hopelessness radiate from her entire being. Her body is sluggish as she tries to pull away but he holds her tight and rocks her in his arms. Her stubborn mind finally gives as she slumps forward, breaking with the chaos of a dam of water. The tears pour out, but still all she can feel is the heaviness in her chest and remorse for everything she has ever said. 

 

Hatred lives inside her, manipulating her to believe he is her friend. He makes a move toward her but simply hands her the knife and laughs at the hesitation in her movement. He twists her mind until the hatred consumes her and she stabs herself, falling right into his wicked hands. 

 

“I’ve got you, darling. Forcing you to be alright is bullshit, but I’ve got you. And in my arms you can feel shitty for as long as you want. You’ll always be my sunshine.”

 

Before she can respond, her body shuts down and she falls asleep to warmth and gentle humming.

 

“Sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray.”  _ No, she thinks. You are my sunshine.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
